


Heaven's Fury

by SaltySadi3



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, but i thought it would fit the ghoul boys, this was originally for a writing class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadi3/pseuds/SaltySadi3
Summary: "Do you believe in God?""Me? Me and God don't get along."or...oblivious Ryan stumbles across a demon in a quiet bar one stormy night.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Heaven's Fury

“Do you believe in God?” Ryan glanced at the man as he worked a rag over the marbled bar counter. The man was tall and whip-thin, but there was a strength there. Something in his movements, in the way he held himself, suggested power. 

He fingered his glass before pressing it to his lips. “Me?” he chuckled softly, taking a drink of whiskey. “Me and God...we don’t get along.” He set the glass down and side-eyed Ryan, watching for a reaction.

Ryan swallowed and continued to wipe down the counter. “Not a religious man?” Ryan asked, and the man stiffened, grip on the glass tightening. Ryan was worried he might break it.

“Very,” he replied curtly and turned to face Ryan directly. His face was gaunt, eyes dark in the firelight. Ryan could smell woodsmoke on him and something else. It was harder to discern, an earthy iron smell that unsettled Ryan. There was something about him that wasn’t quite real; he was false in a way Ryan didn’t understand, and it scared him. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Ryan offered quickly, and the man waved it away, eyes falling to his empty glass.

“I’m not offended. I’m just…” the man cut himself off and straightened. “It doesn’t matter. Got any more whiskey?” he slid the glass toward Ryan, who grabbed it easily. It was warm, almost unnaturally so. The man seemed less agitated, his fingers tapped absent-mindedly on the counter. 

Ryan poured a healthy amount of alcohol into the glass, and when he looked back at the man, he felt his heart catch in his chest. The man’s eyes were filled with flames. Hues of orange, red, and yellow twisted and writhed within his irises; the fire seemed _alive_...alive, and in so much pain. Ryan shuddered and closed his eyes. It was nothing, just the trick of a tired mind.

When Ryan opened his eyes, the man was staring at him with an odd expression to his thin, regal face. His eyes were dark once more, darker than a man’s eyes should ever be. 

He smiled softly and reached for the glass that Ryan had left on the counter. “You alright?” he cocked an eyebrow, and Ryan took a shuddering breath. He had only seen the fireplace reflected in his gaze, nothing more. 

“Y-Yes, I’m just...tired.” Ryan tried for a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I only asked because it’s a miracle you’re even here.” 

The man raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes questioning. “Come again?” 

“W-When I asked you about God...I...well it’s a miracle that you’re sitting here like you are.” Ryan tried for a laugh, but the sound died in his throat. 

The man’s eyes narrowed, and he sat forward. “My presence has been called many things...never a miracle.” he seemed to think this over a moment. “Why would you think so, little barkeep?” 

Ryan smiled, the forced laugh emerging as a strained chuckle. “That storm.” he nodded toward the front windows where rain lashed against the stained glass, and lightning turned the countryside as bright as day. Thunder followed, loud and abrasive. “It’s the worst one of the decade. Those winds...and that lightning? I’ve heard trees falling all day...and even this building is barely holding against heaven’s fury. Yet you came here, all soaking wet and shivering like a little lost thing. You should be dead.” 

The man sat back, and after a moment, he laughed. “Is that all? Ha! ‘Heaven’s fury’?” he smiled at Ryan, and something glimmered in his eyes. “This storm has nothing to do with heaven.” 

Ryan took a step backward. There was something almost predatory in that glare and he suddenly felt cornered and afraid.

“Do you fear death?” the man continued, his eyes brighter now. 

Ryan swallowed and tried to compose himself, grateful to be on the other side of the bar. “Any man fears what he does not fully know,” he responded, and the man laughed lightly.

“You’re right on, my friend.” His bright gaze was mischievous and it made Ryan uneasy. The man smiled widely and Ryan could see the sharpness of his teeth. He stood slowly, placing his hands on the counter as he leaned forward. Ryan shivered, the man smelled of blood and fire and rotting flesh. 

“Tell me, dear barkeep,” his voice had deepened, roughed around the edges like his lungs were filled with smoke.

Lightning split the sky, and thunder filled the brief silence, shaking the tavern and rattling the glassware. Ryan gripped the back counter, eyes wide as the man was illuminated by the electricity. His shadow seemed to flicker in the lightning, shifting and growing as Ryan looked back up into the hellfire of the man’s eyes.

The flames squirmed and screamed, the sound terrible and inhuman. The man still smiled, but his teeth had elongated into razor-sharp blades of white bone. His fingers curled into claws and great leathery wings unfolded from his back.

Ryan screamed then, but it did not matter. He had nowhere to go.

The horns came last, black and twisted from his forehead. The demon knocked aside the whiskey glass and crawled up over the counter. He stood in front of Ryan, reaching out to cup his cheek and lift his chin to meet his gaze, the claws drawing blood.

“Tell me,” he repeated as his fangs dripped with saliva. “Do you believe in God?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again this was originally for a Creative Writing class so it may be a little OOC and Ryan's character was originally in 1st person. It was fun to write though, and I did think of a demon Shane when I wrote it. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
